1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to safety devices. More specifically, the present invention is drawn to apparatus for preventing a door from slamming against the fingers of a person, especially a child, whose hand might be positioned in the path of the fast-closing door.
2. Description of Related Art
The sickening sound of a fast-closing door panel crunching against fingers which move too slowly is only secondary to they excruciating pain felt by the person whose fingers happen to be caught between the slamming door panel and the jamb. There are many devices known in the art for preventing the above cited occurrence. For example U.S. Pat. No. 1,044,225 (Molin) and U.S. Pat. No. 1,117,230 (Page) show devices actuated by centrifugal force to swing between a screen door and the jamb to prevent the door from slamming. The devices of the above patents are of the pendant type and are disposed in an unsightly manner on the outer surface of the door panel. The patentees do not contemplate preventing damage to the door jamb nor do they discuss the concept of providing enough clearance to prevent the crushing of a person""s fingers.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,399,145 (Naslin), U.S. Pat. No. 1,459,238 (Naslin), U.S. Pat. No. 1,869,415 (Fulton), U.S. Pat. No. 2,693,615 (Hatke) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,140 (McLean) each disclose a door check device housed in casing structure. The device is designed to swing outwardly from the casing structure to prevent the door from slamming. Each casing is mounted on the door in an exposed and relatively unsightly manner. No provision is made in any of the instant patents, to protect the door jamb from damage nor is there any discussion of providing clearance to prevent finger mashing.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,685,023 (Cowan) is drawn to a door check device mounted on a door stop. The check device does not appear to provide enough clearance between the door and the jamb to prevent a person""s fingers form being mashed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,879,895 (Hinderks) discloses a device for an automobile door, which device is designed to protect the edge of the door from damage. The patentee does not contemplate preventing a person""s fingers from being caught.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to disclose a safety door slam mechanism and jamb protector as will subsequently be described and claimed in the instant invention.
The present invention is drawn to an uncomplicated mechanism for preventing injury to a person""s (especially a child""s) hand when a fast-closing door slams against a door frame or jamb. The mechanism comprises a casing, which casing is positioned within a hollowed-out portion of the door and is constructed with an opening disposed along the edge of the door panel. A metallic pendulum is housed and suspended within the casing such that the action of centrifugal force imparted by a fast-closing door will cause the pendulum to swing outwardly through the opening.
A raised, metal body is attached to the side molding of the door jamb and functions to engage the outwardly swung pendulum to prevent the door from completely closing. As contemplated, a positive clearance of at least approximately one-half inch is created between the door panel and the jamb to avoid crushing of the child""s fingers. A signaling device is actuated when the pendulum swings from the casing.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a safety mechanism for a fast-moving door, which mechanism prevents the fast-moving door from slamming directly against the door jamb.
It is another object of the invention to provide a safety mechanism for a fast-moving door, which mechanism prevents the fast-moving door from crushing the fingers of a child""s hand which might be between the door panel and door jamb.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a safety mechanism for a fast-moving door, which mechanism is actuated by the centrifugal force imparted by the fast-moving door.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a safety mechanism for a fast-moving door, which mechanism includes a body attached to the door jamb.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in a safety mechanism for the purposes described which are inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing their intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.